Stockholm Syndrome
by Sirenseer
Summary: A story about Violet and her struggle to find peace. Will develop into Violaf and probably end up in the M section...
1. Chapter 1

Violet Baudelaire sat in the window seat of her fourth story apartment in the city where she had been born. Despite all the horrors that had taken place here, she couldn't leave this place. Though she had had her share of bad memories in this city, this was the place where she had spent the happier days of her life. And there was Erik. Though she was just 18, she truly felt that he was the man she would spend the rest of her life with. When Violet had found herself alone with an enormous fortune that she didn't know how to handle, Erik had offered her help and security. He was 20 years old, and worked as a bellhop in a local hotel. When he found her crying on a bench on his way home from work, he couldn't help but reach out to her. He asked her what was wrong, and she spilled her whole life story to him, and voiced her worries over her brother and sister who had been separated and sent to live with separate guardians.

For the first time in her life, Violet was completely alone. At 18, she was too old to be cared for, but too young to care for herself. The years between now and her parents death had been taken from her, and left her no opportunity to gain the knowledge that would prepare her for adulthood. Although she was more mature than most 18-year-olds, she had absolutely no idea how to handle money, how to balance a checkbook, or how to secure a place to live. Erik had helped her with all that, and he promised to protect her from the cruel world she was unprepared for. They became fast friends, and he visited her almost everyday.

Tonight he was coming over for dinner, and she was sitting by the window waiting for him as she often did. Violet spent a lot of time sitting here and staring out the window because she didn't really have much else to do. She still had her love for inventing things, but after the trauma of the past few years she found she had little ambition to invent. Every so often, she would be struck with a burst of happiness, often triggered by a happy memory of the past, and she would be inspired and invent all sorts of interesting gadgets for her apartment, but today she was unmotivated. She was feeling more depressed than usual, but she wasn't sure why. She felt like something was very wrong. Why was Erik taking so long? Violet stared out the window for him. She could usually spot him by his crown of yellow hair, and the cheerful way he walked. Finally, she saw him walking toward her apartment, but his cheerful step was gone and she noticed he was carrying a newspaper under his arm.

When she heard the familiar knock on her door and opened it, she found a solemn look in his usually laughing blue eyes.

"What's the matter Erik?"

"Violet I think we should sit down." She followed him to the kitchen table and took a seat beside him.

"Have you seen the paper today?"

"No."

"Well I think you should." He said, laying the paper down on the table. Violet's eyes shot straight to the headline and she felt a familiar knot tighten up in her stomach as she read the words,

MURDEROUS COUNT ESCAPES FROM PRISON 

Violet's entire body went numb. So many emotions were flooding her that she didn't know what to feel. Anger, fear, sorrow…

"Oh-god Erik, and just when I was beginning to feel safe again."

"Violet, you are safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." Erik hugged her and she felt a silent tear roll down her cheek.

"He doesn't know you're here. Besides what would he want with you? Your 18 now, the fortune is yours. His chance is over."

"You don't understand Erik. When Count Olaf gets his heart set on something, he won't stop until he has it. He won't rest until he has my fortune."

"There there Violet. Everything will be alright." Violet shook her head in his embrace, knowing that everything certainly would not. Erik's optimism was one of the things that attracted Violet to him, but she knew that all the positive thinking in the world wouldn't keep her safe from the greedy count.

This nightmare would never end.

**I hope you enjoyed it. People have said before that I write chapters too "rushed". Do you think this one was rushed and if so what should I do to work on that? Thanks! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I live for reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

Count Olaf waited patiently in his new home for his associate to arrive. He was hiding in an old dilapidated house that stood on the outskirts of the city. It had a nice underground basement where he could hide his car, and he didn't suspect anyone would find him here; the place was rumored to be haunted and there were no houses for miles around.

He had to admit, the place did have an aura of creepiness about it, which he kind of liked. It was well suited to him, and he took to hanging various paintings and carvings of staring eyes on the stained and peeling Victorian wallpapered walls. There was little light in the house, being that most of its windows were boarded up a long time ago. But he didn't mind. It created the perfect "mood" and inspired him to write plays, which he hoped to be able to perform soon, if everything went according to plan of course.

He had come up with yet another scheme. This time he hoped to clear his name and finally obtain the Baudelaire fortune. It would be simple, almost as simple as it had been to escape prison. It was shocking really just how stupid and naïve most people were. But the count was not stupid, no not at all. He was quite clever actually.

Yes, he thought to himself, the fortune will finally be mine. It's only a matter of time now…

… 0 …

"This tastes wonderful Violet! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Erik exclaimed over his plate of eggplant parmesan

"Oh I sort of taught myself." Violet replied, trying to avoid the memory of teaching herself to cook when she was under the care of Count Olaf. She had never cooked at the Baudelaire mansion, having servants to take care of those things, but cooking had been one of the chores she and her siblings had been forced to do when he was their despicable guardian.

"Well its very good- Violet? Why do you look so sad again? Don't tell me you're thinking of him again."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking about. What do you expect? I'm afraid, I'm not going to pretend that I'm not." Violet was getting annoyed. Didn't he understand what a threat this man was to her?

"If you are so afraid, why don't I stay over tonight. Would that make you feel better?" Violet felt her cheeks flush a little.

"Oh you don't have to but, well yes. Yes it would."

"'I'll stay then."

Erik and Violet spent the rest of the night curled up on the couch watching a movie (Erik said it would help keep her mind of things), and when it was over he went to the closet to get a blanket and brought it over to the couch.

"If you get scared I'll be right here. I'm a pretty light sleeper."

"Erik." Violet said embarrassed.

"Yes?"

"Um, do you think you could sleep in my room tonight? I'm too scared to sleep alone."

"Uh, okay." Erik replied, a little embarrassed himself.

"Thank you so much." Violet said and turned to get ready for bed. When she was through she crawled under the covers and waited for Erik. When he came in she could tell he was uncomfortable by the way he avoided eye contact, but when he put his pillow and blanket on the floor she said,

"Sleep up here with me. Come on, this bed's big enough for two. Erik hesitated, then picked up his pillow and blanket and laid down beside her on top of the covers. Violet was moved by his politeness and how he wasn't taking advantage of the situation as most men his age would. Violet kissed him on the cheek

"You are so sweet." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep, thoroughly comforted by his presence.

… 0 …

It was around midnight and Olaf's new associate, Oswald, had finally arrived. Oswald was a tall man, and quite attractive. He had solemn green eyes and a full head of sleek black hair. He was intelligent, a quick thinker, and very resourceful. Olaf had found him on a street corner one afternoon performing with a group of wannabe actors. They were all quite young, and inexperienced, but Olaf was impressed with Oswald and saw boundless potential in the 19-year-old. Oswald's acting talent and deft mind made him Olaf's most valued theater troop member and partner in crime.

"What took you so long!" Olaf was angered from waiting so long. But Oswald didn't take well to Olaf's impatience. He wasn't willing to play the role of a groveling servant like all the other members of Olaf's acting troop.

"Give me a break, for godsakes! Your requests are sometimes damn near impossible to oblige to."

The Count rolled his eyes.

"Well, did you find a priest?"

"Yes"

"Is he willing?"

"I'm not sure yet. He says he needs some time to think it over. I'm not so sure he believes you're really going to cough up the cash after the vows are over. Can't say I blame him though, there's not much trustworthy about you..."

"Oh shut up brat. When will I know his answer?"

"I'm meeting him this night next week. You are going to have to wait until then." Godammit, Count Olaf thought to himself. Wait- that's all I ever do!

"So- you're putting your plans on hold to kidnap the girl then? Oswald asked.

"No." Olaf replied. "We'll get her tonight. Just like we planned. I'll keep her here with me until that priest of ours makes his decision. Let's get going."

"Now? But I've been busy with the priest. I don't know if the conditions are right."

"You've been spying on her for the past three weeks now. What is she usually doing at this hour?"

"Sleeping-"

"Of course. Now let's go!"

**I don't know if that was a good way to end a chapter but whatever…Isn't Erik annoying? I mean he's a sweet guy but he gets on my nerves. I think I'm starting to develop a slight crush on Oswald, which is really bad considering that Olaf is supposed to be the strangely attractive one. And it is also weird because I made him up, these people aren't real and I'm talking about them like they are! I'm going insane…Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I know this was still a bit "rushed" but I think I am getting better at not doing it so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Here it is. 2091 Rose Red Blv." Oswald said as they pulled up to Violet's apartment building. Olaf still couldn't get over that fact that Violet was living in an apartment instead of a mansion when she had so much money. But this only reinstated Olaf's belief that the money would be better in his hands, someone who'd appreciate it. Besides, Olaf thought to himself, Violet has no use for the money. She always enjoyed the simpler things in life, like inventing things. She always liked that, and she used to tie up her hair away from her pretty face when she did it. Olaf's lips curled up in a smile at the memory, but his train of thought was interrupted by Oswald's voice.

"Who's going in?"

"Tell me Oswald. What does Violet look like now? I only remember her as a young girl."

"uh-." Oswald was a little caught of guard by the question, "Well, she's certainly no girl. She's actually quite beautiful."

"Yes, she always was the prettiest." Olaf grinned and licked his lips in anticipation. "I'll go in this time Oswald. You stay here and watch the car."

Oswald handed him the key, which he had stolen and copied a few weeks ago so no one would suspect anything.

"She's in room 101"

Olaf clutched the key in his bony hand, feeling excitement rise in his chest as he mounted the apartment stairs to room 101.

… 0 …

Violets eyes fluttered open. She glanced at the clock 1:00 am. Her heart was beating rapidly, and she was overwhelmed by feelings of dread and fear. Don't be afraid don't be afraid she said to herself, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

"Erik I'm scared," she whispered into the darkness. Bu her voice was barely audible and she couldn't bring herself to wake him. You are being a baby, she thought to herself, go back to sleep. And she did.

… 0 …

After Olaf had gotten into her apartment and found himself in front of Violet's bedroom door, which he was pleased to find it partly ajar. Olaf softly pushed the door open and took a look inside. After his eyes adjusted to the dark he was able to make out two figures out on the bed. Figures! Olaf stared in shock at the man sleeping beside Violet. His singular eyebrow furrowed between his eyes. He was surprised, he was angry, he was- jealous.

Slowly, he crept over to the side of the bed where Violet lay. He was left almost breathless by what he saw. Sleeping Violet with her long dark hair wound about her and her pretty face that rested in the crook of her arm. He had always thought her pretty, but now, he found her absolutely irresistible. She was no longer a child. The presence of the man beside her made this painfully obvious to Olaf, and he stared at him with disgust.

She's mine he thought to himself; very soon everything she has will be mine.

… 0 …

Violet awoke and found a pair of beady eyes staring into her own. A nightmare she thought to herself but when she fully awoke and realized who was in the room with her she started to scream. It was only a matter of milliseconds before she felt his dirty hand covering her mouth.

"If you wake him I _will_ kill you." She heard a familiar wheezy voice whisper from the shadows.

"I swear to God Violet, if not you than him." Violets heartbeat was spinning out of control. She knew all too well what this man was capable of and that she'd have to do everything he said.

"Get off the bed"

She started to move

"Slowly!" he hissed.

Violet hesitated and found herself looking deep into his eyes as if to ask "what do you want from me."

"Come on." He said, more calmly this time, and she silently slid off the bed. He grabbed her wrist and made her follow him to the apartment door.

"We are going to leave this building and meet my associate who's waiting in the car for us." As he said this, he slowly reached into his waistcoat and pulled out a very sharp knife. He walked around behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist, bringing the other, which was holding the knife, up to her neck and said,

"As we do this I want you to act perfectly normal, no screams, no pleas for mercy." He caressingly ran the knife up and down her neck, "If you should get tempted to try something, just remember, I've got this and I don't want to be forced to ruin this pretty neck of yours." He said this calmly, in such a way that made her feel that his words were caressing her along with the knife. She shivered from head to toe, too afraid to feel disgust.

"Come on." He said, and grabbed her wrist leading her out to the car.

… 0 …

The car ride to Olaf's home was another frightening experience in itself. After being shoved into the backseat Violet had to hold out her hands and let Olaf tie them up behind her back. After taping her mouth shut he commanded Oswald to switch places with him and see to it that Violet didn't "try anything".

When Violet laid eyes on the man beside her she was startled by how young he was. He couldn't have been much older than her and already he was a criminal. She looked at him almost pleadingly, which he didn't seem to like at all.

"What are you looking at?" He barked. Violet didn't say anything. Even if she had wanted to, her mouth was covered in duct tape.

The beginning was crap and so was the end. But the middle end was okay wasn't it:D and I think I am slowly improving at not rushing things too much. I'm excited for the next chapter. It's almost finished. Please let me know what you thought of this one. I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

Stockholm Syndrome

Chapter 4

The car ride home lasted ages for Violet. Though exhausted, she didn't dare fall asleep out of fear. When they finally made it, Violet was filled with dread at the sight of Olaf's new residence. Its appearance was equally as frightening as the old home she remembered, and perhaps even more so. Its crumbling twisted form was silhouetted by the moon, which hid behind its one pointed spire. It looked like something straight out of a horror story.

The car stopped and Olaf turned around and looked straight at Violet.

"What do you think of your new home my sweet?" Violet was silent of course, but she managed to scrunch up her face and give him the evilest look he'd ever seen. He looked almost amused at her reaction, but his face went cold as he turned to Oswald.

"I want you to pull the car in while I make sure she doesn't see anything."

Olaf kept his eyes on Violet as he switched places with Oswald. Violet felt her stomach churn as Olaf took a seat beside her.

"Cover your eyes Orphan." Violent couldn't of course; her hands were tied.

"Oh right, well I'll do it for you." Olaf grabbed her and forced her face close to his chest.

"So that you don't see the way out." He explained as the car began to move. Violet felt herself getting sick, sick from fear an sick from the closeness of him.

Finally, to her extreme relief he let her go and she opened her eyes to find herself in a damp musty smelling room that appeared to be a basement.

Olaf yanked her out of the car and Violet was horrified to realize that her short nightgown had ridden up around her thighs during the car ride, but her hands were tied up and she couldn't move it down. She felt helpless as Olaf's gaze inched down her body and paused, but she was taken by surprised when he reached down and yanked her skirt back in place.

"Follow me." He commanded.

She followed him up a steep flight of stairs to the first floor of the house where Violet stopped and stared around in awe. The vastness of this room, with its high ceilings and once ornate bits of furniture, coupled with the massive spiraling staircase and floor length curtains, all echoed of the past. This place hand been grand once, now it was cold and decaying. The house filled her with an overwhelming sense of dread. She had never believed in ghosts but if they were real, she was quite sure this would be the place to find them.

"Come on I don't have all day." Olaf said harshly, motioning her to follow him up the staircase.

As she followed him up that stairs, Violet caught a glance of herself in a dusty cracked mirror; she nearly mistook herself for a ghost. Her face was pale and darkness rimmed her eyes. She needed sleep.

Violet continued to follow Olaf down a hallway where he finally stopped in front of one of the many doors. It had a large eye painted on it, almost identical to the sinister tattoo Olaf had on his ankle. It stared at her now as it had always done, and Violet began to feel all traces of hope and optimism slowly drift away.

Once Violet was in the room, Olaf locked the door and turned to look at her.

"You'll be staying here with me for safekeeping." He said in a cool casual voice. "Why don't you get some sleep?" "I don't mind sharing my bed." He added with a hint of amusement, giving her the wickedest smile she'd ever seen. Violet looked away in disgust, and chills began working there way up her spine. Her nipples hardened, a natural reaction to the shiver, and stood out in full view beneath the thin material of her nightgown. Violet had never felt so vulnerable in her entire life.

"Oh- god" She murmured, her words muffled by the duct tape.

"What was that you said?" Olaf leaned over, mocking her with his hand behind his ear. "Sorry orphan, you're going to have to speak up." He seemed very pleased with himself, yes he was injuring this quite thoroughly. Without warning, he grabbed the edge of the tape and ripped it from her mouth.

"Ow!' She exclaimed. Olaf reached out a spidery hand and touched her stinging lips.

"You think that hurts?" His dark eyes glittered as he reached into his waistcoat and pulled out a knife. Violets eyes grew in fear, and she shrinked from him, backing into the nearby wall. Now her only thought was for Klaus and Sunny, she couldn't let him kill her; she had to keep her promise. She had to live.

Just as she opened her mouth to beg for her life Olaf grabbed her by the shoulders and brought his face very close to hers.

"I'm not going to kill you." He said in a wheezy voice through clenched teeth. "Stupid orphan…. now, do you want your hands free or not?"

Violet breathed a sigh of relief before she could stop herself.

"Yes." She barely whispered.

"Turn around then."

She did, though she hated being so completely at his mercy. He clasped a firm hand around her small wrists and began to cut. Once she was free, Violet turned around to meet his gaze. His wore an expression she'd never seen on him before. He looked almost- hurt. This look soon diminished as he broke the awkward silence by asking her if she was hungry. She wasn't, and so he took his leave of her, saying he had "business to attend to".

Violet was glad to be left alone. She needed the time to plan a way to get out of here, but as she surveyed the room she was dismayed to find no easy way of escape. It was a large room. In the center stood an enormous canopy bed with on overhanging of dark tattered fabric. There was an old chair, a desk, a dusty mirror, and a couple of suitcases and chests. The windows were barred and boarded up.

The inventors' wheels in Violet's head refused to turn, and Violet found that all she really wanted to do was sleep. She walked apprehensively to the bed. It looked well slept in. An image of Olaf asleep with his dirty body mingled about the covered flashed through her head leaving her in a state of utter disgust.

Violet chose the floor instead, and curled up quickly giving in to exhaustion.

**I think this chapter was pretty good :D Well for me anyway…Now, don't get to excited because I started the next chapter and its absolutely sucking. Maybe I'll rewrite it. What should happen next? I don't even know!**


	5. Chapter 5

Syndrome Stockholm

Chapter 5

"I'm am starting to loose patience Oswald" said Olaf, annoyed, "When will I know this priest's decision?"

Oswald shifted his wait nervously, "Actually, he said he'd meet you tonight." He replied casually, hoping not to aggravate his employer.

Olaf's singular eyebrow shot up in anger, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner!"

"I apologize but-"

"Where do I meet him?" Olaf demanded, interrupting Oswald's attempt at an excuse.

"At the old cathedral on 5th street, at – well, right about now."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Olaf practically roared, "You'd better hope, for your sake that he's still there by the time I get there." He quickly made his way to the basement door and was gone.

O 

Olaf drove like a madman all the way to town, which was quite stupid of him considering that there was a warrant out for this arrest. But he couldn't care less just then; he was insanely angry and now all he could think of was getting the priest to do what the wanted, and winning the prize: Violet, no- Violet's fortune he reminded himself.

But more and more Olaf's thoughts kept returning to Violet herself. Why why why? He didn't like it at all. She enthralled him, and no- it wasn't because she was nearly grown and beautiful, she had always captivated him. From the time she was a scarred little girl living with him as her guardian, she fascinated him. Whatever it was, he needed her, because without her he feared his life just might fall apart, and it nearly had in those few years he had been in prison and without her. Now that he had her again, no one, especially some corrupt priest, was going to ruin it for him.

This was his only thought as he parked his car and made his way to the church. He made an impressive figure in the faint light of the streetlamps, his long lean body dressed in a tight fitting suit, his head held high wearing a look of complete confidence- certainly he would get this priest to do his bidding.

He paused for a moment before the church edifice: these holy doors meant to shut out evil, but he brushed the superstitious thought away and entered the building. Inside, the massive hall was dim, lit only by candlelight. At first he saw no one and slowly walked deeper into the hall, his shoes clicked loudly and echoed his present state of solitude, but then off in the shadows he spotted a hunched figure clothed in a course habit.

"Are you the man who's to meet me tonight?" The figure asked.

"Yes, assuming you are the priest." Olaf replied as he peered in the faint light, trying to get a better look at the man's face.

It was thin, with deep hollow cheeks, a long crooked nose, and a pair of ice cold emotionless pale eyes.

"That I am." The priest replied, "Now let's get to business, and see to it that ye keep your voice down. How much are you willing to pay me to marry you to this girl? This is a lot you ask of me, practically a crime, and I think I deserve a hefty payment."

Casually, Olaf reached into his vest pocket and brought out a rather large sum of folded bills, which he shoved toward the priest.

"Take it or leave it." He said coldly.

"I'll take it." Said the priest, thrusting forth his hands greedily.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast my friend." Olaf said as he pulled the bills away. "You get half now, and half after the marriage."

The corners of the priest's mouth turned down in disappointment, "But! Oh- well fine. Give it here then."

Olaf gave him half the cash and returned the remainder to his pocket, from where he took out a small slip of paper and handed it to the priest.

"On that paper is the address of where the wedding is going to be taking place. It's an old abandoned house on the outskirts of the city, a place I'm sure no one will find us. I will be waiting outside where the marriage will be taking place. Be there tomorrow evening at 6:00 pm."

Olaf stepped closer to the priest and stared him square in the face, the priest's eyes flinched uncomfortably but he could not take his gaze away as Olaf said in a calm, smooth voice, "Disclose this information to anyone and I will kill you. Have a good night."

Olaf left as subtlety as he had come, leaving the priest alone with that threat to ponder.

For the first time in the priest's life, his pale eyes revealed an emotion: fear.

O 

"So, he plans to marry her- again?" Evelyn, one of the white face women, asked Oswald.

The two white-faced woman, Evelyn and Gertrude, had come to visit Olaf and when they fond him gone Oswald was forced to explain Olaf's plan to marry Violet.

"Yes that is the plan," Oswald replied.

"It's not fair," Gertrude exclaimed, "That stupid girl has no idea how good she's got it- I'd die to have the count for my husband! Can you imagine, Evelyn?"

"Yes, you know I'd want nothing more than to be countess." Evelyn replied in a quiet voice. She was meeker than Gertrude, and smaller in form and personality.

"And I bet he expects us to get that trollop ready for the wedding, just like before!" Gertrude said passionately.

As if on queue, the door swung open revealing Olaf standing in the entrance.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise. Good evening ladies." Olaf said, as genuinely as he could, though the white faced women, namely Gertrude, usually annoyed him. But, they were loyal and always ready to do his bidding, and Evelyn was fun to play around with from time to time.

"I supposed Oswald has already informed you of my plans."

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Good, well, why don't you all go to the parlor and crack open a few bottles. I have business to attend to upstairs but I'll be down shortly."

O 

When Violet awoke she found herself completely alone in pitch-black darkness. She didn't like not being able to see- it gave her a sense of no control, of course the situation she was in was completely out of her hands anyway.

When the door creaked open, letting in a thin stream of yellow light, she was almost relieved: until she saw Olaf standing in the doorway.

"Good morning sunshine." He said in a sickening, drippy voice. "It's nearly dawn and you know what tomorrow is?" He paused, as if he was expecting an answer, but Violet only stared back at him with big void eyes. "Your wedding day." He said as he slowly closed the door behind him.

Violet didn't feel anything at first; it was too much really, one horror after another. But as Olaf knelt down on the floor and slowly brought his gaze to hers, the realization of what was happening finally set in to Violet. It was beginning all over again. She had fought so hard to escape him and to forget all the horrors this man had brought to her, and just as she was finally starting to feel safe again, he appeared right out of her nightmares and back into her life. She had lost complete control of everything, even her tears which were now welling up and threatening to break and roll down her cheeks.

"Oh sweet Violet flower." He said in a patronizing voice, "Don't cry." He lifted his hand to wipe away a tear from her cheek and she did not flinch at his touch. She was numb to everything now.

"You're going to be a countess. Isn't that what all little girls dream of? To grow up and marry a prince and become a princess. I may not be a prince, but I'm sure count is close enough."

Violet didn't reply. And Olaf began to laugh at her. This made her very angry.

"Your right. Every girl dreams of it, including me. But little girls are naïve and have no idea what the world is really like. When you came into my life and took everything from me, my childhood, my loved ones, my freedom, you erased all my capacity to dream. You ruined my life. I hope you're proud of that."

"You know I am." He replied, smiling at her.

"Of course you are." Violet said coldly.

"You never cease to amuse me Violet." He said, "I'm retuning downstairs now to celebrate my last day as a bachelor. Anything else before I go?"

"Yes." Violet answered.

"What?"

"Are you going to kill me after the wedding?"

Olaf smiled, as if he had just heard a very funny joke no one got but him.

"Oh no Violet. I have other uses for you yet."

And then he left her alone, once again in the dark, even more afraid than she had been before.

Perhaps it would be better if did kill her after all.

Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you liked it. I am excited to finish the next chapter. I promise the update will come much faster this time! I know that first part of this fic where Olaf is talking to Oswald completely sucks. What do you think I could do to improve it? Or, is it not as bad as I thought? Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Syndrome Stockholm

Chapter 5

"Get out of bed orphan," squawked a terrible nasal voice 3 inches from Violets sleeping head. When Violet opened her eyes to see the two white faced women she was tempted to pull the covers over her head and go back to sleep; she could hardly stand these two.

"Are you hungry?" murmured Evelyn, offering Violet a plate of toast. Violet snatched the toast and greedily stuffed it into her mouth; she'd never been hungrier in her life.

"Today's the big day. And I mean that in the sense of greatly terrible." Said Gertrude.

Violet didn't understand at all what she meant. It seemed a paradox that she couldn't figure out.

"Well it's great that your marrying the Count- I suppose, I mean whatever he thinks is best, but I can't help but say I'm rather jealous.

Violet nearly laughed at this. How absurd it was that anyone could actually be attracted to Count Olaf- she couldn't get her head around it. "You can have him." Violet said in a flat voice.

This seemed to upset Gertrude, so Evelyn spoke for her, "But he wants you. For your fortune- but I think there something else he wants from you."

"I have nothing else to give." Violet replied. She honestly could think of nothing else he needed from her.

"Oh but I'm sure there's something. Whatever it is he'll take it, you should know by now that he gets what he wants. There's no giving required on your part."

She's right, Violet thought. There was something, it was in the way he regarded her; she could almost see the wheels spinning in his head every time he looked at her. He was plotting something.

"Well it is what it is," Gertrude interrupted, "He gets what he wants and that's you. One thing I know he doesn't want is a dirty bride so get yourself in that tub over there." Gertrude said caustically.

Violet was rather dirty; wearing the same nightgown she had been kidnapped in days ago. A bath and a change of clothes would be heaven. But were these two going to stand around and watch her undress?

Violet eyed the women suspiciously, then the bath, and the women again.

"Oh Lord." Gertrude exclaimed. "I guess we are used to ripping our clothes off all over the place in front of others, being in the theater business. But if you insist on modesty, fine. I forgot the soap anyway." Gertrude said.

"And the dress," Evelyn added as she turned to follow Gertrude out of the room.

Once they left, Violet removed her nightgown and slipped into the steamy tub. It smelled like lavender, a scent her mother had often worn.

As Violet sunk deeper into the water, resting her head on the edge of the tub, and lost in happy memories of her mother and the good days, she was closer to peace than she had been in a very long time. This simple bath brought her great comfort in the dreary enclosure of Olaf's dark room, who, unbeknownst to her, was making his way towards her at this very moment.

When the count entered the room Violet was completely unaware, as her eyes were closed. Olaf could move with grace when he wanted to, and he did as he crept up to her without a sound, a quiet smile on his face.

"Enjoying your bath?" He whispered.

When Violet heard the familiar voice she was too panicked to really do much of anything. She sat up, startled, arms clasped tightly about her chest, and thanked Gertrude and Evelyn 1,000 times for putting bubble bath in the water; at least that concealed her somewhat. But really her efforts to cover herself made the situation all the more embarrassing and her vulnerability painfully obvious. Fear welled up in her chest as she stared at her enemy.

"I know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but I've never been very superstitious and I have something to tell you." Olaf said casually as if she wasn't really sitting there completely naked before him.

Olaf seemed disappointed in Violets silent response, but he went on with what he was saying, "I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be here tonight after the wedding, I'm going away for a little while."

"Get out" Violet said as forcefully as she could muster.

Olaf's expression was unreadable as he replied, "This is my room your in here. And you might as well get used to it, we are going to be husband and wife, and with that comes specific obligations on your part."

Violet felt sick. She hoped he wasn't alluding to what she thought he was alluding to. She thought this marriage meant to him simply a means of gaining her fortune. The fact that she would ever have to be intimate with this vile man had never occurred to her. It was unfathomable.

Clearly, Olaf could read the feelings of utter disgust on her face when he said,

"Look scrawny orphan, don't flatter yourself. I want your fortune but I need something else from you. Like I said before, I have other uses for you yet. I've been chasing you a very long time, and now that I have you, I'm going to take you for everything your worth."

This only confused Violet even more. What was he saying? Did he mean to say that he would do to her what she had just been dreading, or did he mean that he wouldn't and only wanted the fortune. No, he said he had other uses for her. But what uses? Maybe he was simply trying to scare her. Violet only knew that she was tired of his creepy innuendos and decided to change the subject, "Where are you going?" she asked.

Olaf's eyes glittered wickedly when he replied, "To a town some 100 mile from here. I've just recently made the acquaintance of a man who lives there." He flashed her a crooked smile, "It's good to have friends in high places."

She didn't really know what he was talking about, but she could only imagine it had something to do with a plot of his, probably a plot that would make it even more impossible for her to get away from him.

"It's funny how easy it is to worm your way out of things. All you need is a little cash, and it also helps that the majority of people in positions of power tend to be either corrupt or stupid; sometimes both." He chanced a quick look at her, but Violet's expression didn't falter. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her distress. "Like that fool Mr. Poe, he made it so easy to get you brats back, every time."

Violets heart ached at the mention of her siblings. She longed for them now more then ever. Although she was the oldest, their whit and support was invaluable to her. Sunny and Klaus were the only people left in the world who loved her, except for Erik, who Violet had to admit, wasn't really the most reliable person. He had been good and helpful to her, but he failed to keep her safe. Sunny and Klaus would not have let her down like that.

Now she was on her own, and it was up to her to think of something. But what could she possibly do? Olaf had her in his clutches now, more tightly than ever.

As she silently regarded the man leering down at her, she had no idea what to say. Violet wanted so badly to think of something mean to say to Olaf, something that would show him she wasn't going to let him get to her, but nothing came. Violet began to realize that perhaps her only hope was to be herself, and she certainly wasn't a mean person. She was a kind, honest and smart human being, and Olaf was human too. Despite all the horrible things he had done, he was a living breathing person with feelings. No matter how cold and heartless he seemed, he wasn't a demon. He had a heart and a history to, and a horrible past it mast have been to leave him the way he was. Violet didn't believe people were simply born evil. Of course this was no excuse, and Violet wasn't about to forgive or feel sorry for Olaf, but she was going to try to break him down in some way. She wasn't going to escape by physical means; she would have to convince him or someone else, Oswald maybe, to let her go.

But now she only hoped he would go away and leave her to take her bath in peace. Hopefully, before Gertrude and Evelyn returned, she had been embarrassed enough already.

…O…

She has no idea, Olaf though as he retreated to his study. He'd been calculating this from the moment he had finished his scheme to kidnap and marry Violet.

There was no point in marrying Violet if he was going to live out the rest of his life a fugitive in hiding. How then would he be able to enjoy her enormous fortune? The marriage had to be official and recognized. Soon he would have the marriage certificate; his next step would be to clear his name, which is just what he would be doing tonight.

It was true what he had said about having friends in high places. Recently, he started a friendship with the head of police in a nearby town called Quarryville. After relating his story to him, the man, chief Marlow, promised to offer Olaf protection in the town while he worked to clear the counts name, all in exchange for a portion of Violets fortune of course.

Olaf knew the importance of gaining your accomplices trust, and he had done so by spending the past few weeks meeting with Chief Marlow and convincing him that he did indeed deserve to have his name cleared. Chief Marlow wasn't a man who thought much of morals, having plotted the murders of many himself, amongst other shady going on's. He was always willing to help in exchange for money. He was a loyal friend and a deadly enemy.

Count Olaf was confident in the man, and tonight he would smooth out the last details of their plan.

…O…

"Here," said Evelyn handing Violet a bar of soap. Violet took it and scrubbed as she watched the white-faced women mess with her dress.

It wasn't anything fancy, just a simple white dress, but Violet quite liked it when she tried it on after drying off. It fell just past her knees and moved gracefully when she walked. It was one of those dresses that went up when you twirled in it, having a built in petticoat, it billowed out slightly from the gathered waist and created a lovely hourglass effect out of her figure. The sleeves were 3-quarter length and the neckline was squared with a gathered top that flattered her bust line. It's beautiful, Violet thought regrettably when she looked at her self in the mirror.

"Isn't there something else I can wear?" Violet asked the women.

"Why? It looks pretty on you." Evelyn replied

"That's the problem, I don't want to look pretty- for him." Violet responded.

Evelyn solemnly shook her head, "I'll never understand it…"

"Don 't you realize, we would give anything to marry the Count. He's the most attractive man I've ever known. So tall, so talented, and so smart! And you don't want him, are you crazy!" Gertrude said passionately.

"How can you say that? He has taken everything from me. He murders and steals – all in the name of money. I don't want to marry a man who would do all that just for money. And he must be three times my age." Violet replied.

"Love is ageless." Evelyn said wistfully.

Violet rolled her eyes at her for missing the entire point of what she had said. "Well, I don't love him."

"You just wait!" Said Gertrude pointing her finger at her, "I've yet to meet a single woman who hasn't fallen for him. He's a beautiful man, one whose shortcoming quickly fade in the splendor of his charm. He brings out the ultimate weakness in females: their inability to control the deep desires of there hearts, even when their heads warn against them."

These eloquent words coming from the usually bombastic Gertrude caught Violet of guard, and she felt herself getting lost in them as Evelyn gently brushed out her long straight hair.

When she was through, Violet gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her pale skin looked beautiful translucent against her dark hair, but her large eyes remained encircled in darkness; she could not believe this was all happening again.

Yay, it's done! And the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed it. Can't wait to finish chapter 7. Please review! I am trying to get as many or more reviews as I did on the last chapter before I update. Thanks!


End file.
